ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at South Park
”Are you ready for Kenny?” ''-Tagline'' 'Five Nights at South Park '''is a 2018 survival horror video game created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. It is based off of the survival horror video game franchise ''Five Nights at Freddy’s. Story Taking place years after the events of the show, South Park has been deconstructed to make room for a Walmart parking lot, and now a museum, called South Park Elementary Museum has been built, displaying animatronic versions of the schools former students and staff. As the new night guard, your job is to watch over security cameras to make sure the animatronics don’t get into any funny business. '' ''Can you survive five nights at South Park... Elementary? '' Gameplay You play as a security guard inside an office located inside the museum. You must use security cameras to watch over the animatronics throughout the building to see if they have moved or not. You have two doorways on the side of your office with lights that you can use to see the animatronics in case they get too close. There is also a big window in front of you where you can see certain animatronics. If you see an animatronic, you must lure them away using either the Flashlight, which has limited battery, or a Barbra Streisand mask that you have, which will make the animatronics think you’re nothing special and leave. Cameras '''CAM 1- '''Fourth Grade Classroom (Stan, Kyle and Cartman‘s starting location) '''CAM 2A- '''West Hall (Visitors: Stan, Craig, Timmy) '''CAM 2B- '''West Hall Corner (Visitors: Stan, Craig) '''CAM 3A- '''East Hall (Visitors: Kyle, Tweek) '''CAM 3B- '''East Hall Corner (Visitors: Kyle) '''CAM 4- '''Cafeteria (Butters starting location. Visitors: Stan, Kyle, Cartman) '''CAM 5- '''Principals Office (Craig’s starting location) '''CAM 6- '''Kitchen (Tweek’s starting location. Chef can rarely be seen here. Visitors: Stan Craig) '''CAM 7- '''Retard Campus (Timmy's starting location) The Office The office is the players main and only habitable location in the game. It is where they must stay for the whole night while getting rid of any animatronics who try to kill them. It has two doorways on either side of the room, and a desk in the middle, with a big window behind it. It also has some posters, like a Terrence and Phillip poster (which makes a farting sound when clicked on). Characters Humans Security Guard The un-named security guard is the protagonist of the game. He is in charge of monitoring the animatronics and preventing them from reaching his office and killing him. Phone Guy Phone Guy will call the player every night to give them tips on what to do. He will also alert the player of any new animatronics they must look out for. Animatronics Stan Marsh Stan is a commonly encountered animatronic in the game. Like Kyle and Cartman, he starts the night in the Fourth Grade Classroom camera. He can go to more areas than the other animatronics. He can attack the player from the left doorway of the office. '''First appearance: '''Night 1 Kyle Broflovski Kyle is a less common animatronic. He will start in the Fourth Grade Classroom camera before moving, and can attack the player from the right doorway of the office. '''First appearance: '''Night 1 Eric Cartman Cartman is a rare animatronic. He will start in the Fourth Grade Classroom camera before moving. Unlike Stan and Kyle, however, he will approach the player from the big window in the office, and cannot be warded off by the Barbra Streisand mask. He will only leave if the player flashes the flashlight at him. '''First appearance: '''Night 3 Timmy Burch Timmy will start on the Retard Campus camera (the classroom for handicapped kids). He will start with his head hanging down, then he will look up, then he will move to a different part of the room while staring at the camera. After this, he will leave the room and go straight to the West Hall camera, where he will jump out of his wheelchair, and eventually slam into the big window in the office. The player must quickly put on the Barbra Streisand mask as he’s sliding down, or else he will junpscare the player. It is easy to tell when he is moving, as he will frequently yell his name. '''First Appearance: '''Night 2 Craig Tucker Craig wil start in the principals office before moving, and can attack from the left doorway of the office. On most of the cameras he goes to, he can be seen flipping off the camera. When the Barbra Streisand mask is put on when he is in the doorway, the lights will flicker and he will slide in front of the player. If they put on the mask too late or not at all, Craig will jumoscare them the next time they lower the monitor. '''First Appearance: '''Night 2 Tweek Tweak Tweek will start in the Kitchen, next to the coffee machine, before moving. He will attack opposite Craig, from the right doorway of the office. '''First appearnace: '''Night 3 Butters Stotch Butters starts in the kitchen, eating his lunch. As the night progresses, he will slowly run out of things to eat (he eats when not being watched). When he runs out of food, he will teleport to the office window, where he will jumpscare the player if they don't put on the Barbra Streisand mask. '''First appearance: '''Night 1 (rarely) Night 2 Chef Chef can be rarely encountered as an easter egg. He can sometimes appear in the Kitchen camera. When the player lowers the monitor, he will be standing in the office, and hallucinations will begin flashing more rapidly for a few seconds. The player must bring up the monitor or he will jumpscare them and crash the game. He can appear on any night, though the chances are extremely low. '''First appearance: '''Any night Kenny McCormick Kenny does not appear as an animatronic, though he does appear as a visual hallucination that can flash on the screen for a few seconds, which shows him as a skeleton wearing his parka, with the text "OH MY GOD". '''First appearance: '''Any night Mechanics Monitor The monitor is a vital game mechanic in ''Five Nights at South Park. The player must use it in order to tell where each animatronic is. They can also use it to see certain easter eggs. Flashlight The flashlight can be used by the player to look out the big window in the office. It has a certain amount of battery power. When the battery runs out, the flashlight can no longer be used, leaving the player vulnerable to Cartman and Butters (Butters' presence at the window can only be determined by the Flashlight). Hall Lights The hall lights can be used by the player to see if an animatronic is standing at the door. Unlike the flashlight, they have unlimited battery. Barbra Streisand Mask The Barbra Streisand Mask can be used by the player to lure away any animatronics at the doors or the window (due to the masks ugliness). However, Cartman is not affected by it. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the first night of the game. It is relatively easy due to the animatronics low activity. The only animatronics that are active are Stan and Kyle (Butters can be active, though he may not finish his lunch during the night, which he must do before he can move). Phone Guy will introduce the player to their job and the game mechanics. Since this night is particularly easy, the player should take some time getting used to the camera system and their tools. Strategy: TBA Phone Call: TBA Night 2 Night 2 is the second night in the game. This night is slightly more difficult. Timmy and Craig are now active, and Stan, Kyle, and Butters have become more active. On this night, the player must put their knowledge of the games mechanics to use, as Timmy and Butters may show up at the window a few times during the night. Strategy: TBA Phone Call: TBA Night 3 Night 3 is the third night. Things get increasingly more difficult on this night, as Cartman and Tweek are now active. It is advised that the player keeps their Flashlight battery high, as it is the only thing that can fend off Cartman. Strategy: TBA Phone Call: TBA Night 4 Night 4 is the fourth night. All animatronics are even more active, and the player must keep checking the cameras and the office halls to prevent a quick death. The animatronics can leave their rooms much quicker (i.e. Butters will finish his lunch much quicker, Timmy will frequently leave the Retard Campus, and Stan and Kyle will leave early, allowing Cartman to leave as well). Strategy: TBA Phone Call: TBA Night 5 Night 5 is the final night in the game. The animatronics are extremely active, including Chef, who is a hostile Easter egg. Upon beating the night, a star is added to the main menu. Strategy: TBA Phone Call: TBA Night 6 Night 6 is a bonus night, and is an extremely hard night, even surpassing the fifth night in difficulty. Upon completing it, a second star is added to the main menu. Strategy: TBA Phine Call: TBA Custom Night Custom Night is an extra game mode, where the player can control the AI of all the animatronics (excluding Chef), making the night either easy, medium, hard, or extreme. Upon beating the hardest difficulty (20/20/20/20/20/20/20), a third star is added to the main menu. Strategy: N/A (based on the players AI choices) Phone Call: N/A (More information coming soon) Category:Video Games Category:Horror Games Category:South Park Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Fan Games Category:Animation